Larger World 2 (Road to Survival)
'Larger World #2 '''is a side story mission in ''The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. The events of this mission takes place at Alexandria, shortly before the arrival of Paul Monroe. Plot Act 1 The Alexandria Safe Zone has been attack free for a few days now, but there is a new problem - the dwindling food supply. A small team searches the perimeter of the safe zone for any missed food or supplies. Glenn tells Eric and Aaron that they need to keep moving and that they have to take the walkers down quickly. Eric asks Glenn if they haven't already checked the section last night. Glenn says that they're doing it again, just to be sure. Aaron tells them to heads up, because there are walkers headed their way. Aaron says irritated that what they're doing is a "walker whack-a-mole", because they put the walkers down and then there are more appearing. Glenn simply states that they put those walkers down as well. He also spots another wave of walkers. After dealing with the walker waves, Aaron asks how long they're gonna do this. Glenn tells Aaron that they're coming back to the safe zone when they have enough food, which was ordered by Rick. He says that they need to check every car, every pack, and even every walker. He explains that the walkers were once survivors too, so they also probably have food on them. Eric spots another wave of the undead. They find the site of a battle. Bodies are strewn on the pine straw. There are a few roamers to clean before checking it out. After dispatching more than a few roamers, the group finds food amoung the dead. Eric tells them that the catch is not bad, which surprises Aaron. Eric still thinks that it's not enough for the long haul. Glenn tells them that they have more walkers coming their way. Glenn, Aaron and Eric pack up the food and head back towards the safe zone. Rick is there, anxious to hear how they did. He asks how the supply run went, to which Glenn replies that it went better than they thought. However, he also tells Rick that this is only for a few weeks. With that, Rick assembles a crew to head out while the weather's favorable and secure more food for the safe zone. Suddenly, there's a breach in the fence and walkers are filling in by the dozen. Abraham notices the breach at the front gate, and orders everyone to get there now. With the breach seales, the group suddenly finds out why. A small group of bandits were attempting a raid. Aaron says that they're taking fire. Abraham confidently states that there aren't many of them. Abraham asks the rest if they can handle it from there, because he wants to check the rest of the perimeter. Rick tells him that they're good for now. After dealing with some walkers, Abraham wants to go search for some "heavy stuff" with Michonne. Rick asks if it's just them two, to which Michonne responds that she heard from Glenn that there's a lot of movement out there. Rick wishes the duo good luck. On the road, Abraham is worried about Michonne, because she's quieter than normal. Michonne agrees to talk, but Abraham sees a couple of roamers which already ends the conversation. In the aftermath of the battle, a stranger appears with hands in the air. "Woah, thanks", says the stranger. Michonne demands him to stop right where he is and she asks for his identity. The stranger tries to just talk with them, to which Abraham agrees with. Suddenly, before Michonne can react, the man takes her katana and holds Abraham hostage with it pressed against his neck. He has one request: "Take me to your leader." Act 2 Rick and the group learn that Paul Monroe is part of a larger group of survivors living on the other side of D.C.. They call it the Hilltop, and they are around two hundred strong. His wish is to trade with Rick and his group. He offers to take them to Hilltop and see his intentions and benevolent. Paul asks Rick if he trusts him, but Rick quickly says that he doesn't and that trust needs to be earned. Michonne tells Rick that there's a breach in the wall. After sealing the breach, Michonne asks Rick if he trusts him, because she doesn't, as he was two seconds from cutting Abraham's head off. Rick says it's worth checking the place out, and that they've been so protective and insulated in the walls of Alexandria for so long. Abraham asks if Rick is sure about his desicion, but Rick replies that he isn't. Instead, he wants to see if there are men waiting outside for them to attack, so he also comments that everyone should keep their eyes peeled for anything. Abraham spots walkers behind Rick. Rick thanks Abaraham for the warning, but Michonne tells them that they're not done yet. Abraham tells the rest that there's nothing out there. Michonne, confused, says that there are still walkers out in the woods, but that was what Abraham meant; he doesn't see any hostile survivors, and he starts to believe Paul. Rick and the rest agreed to let Paul Monroe lead them to Hilltop. Restrained and in the back of the van, the group, including Glenn, Andrea and Michonne, make a stop and discover Carl has stowed away in the back. Rick is not pleased. "Damn it, Carl!" Rick shouts at him, but Glenn interrupts him by spotting walkers. However, that's not all. Andrea shouts that they're taking fire from hostile survivors. Rick asks Paul if they're with him, but Paul says that they aren't from Hilltop, claiming that they don't attack others. Rick quickly believes that they're just road bandits and he starts to trust Paul. Paul thanks Rick, and he assumes that he has earned Rick's trust. But Rick tells him that there's a longer process behind it, and that he'll see it when they arrive at Hilltop. They arrive at the Hilltop Colony. It's a good walk through a field of a few roamers. Paul welcomes the group to Hilltop. Rick simply asks: "Now what?", to which Paul replies that they need to follow him, and that there are a couple walkers near the Hilltop, but Rick quickly interrupts him by telling Michonne to deal with the walkers. Freed from his restraints, Paul Monroe joins the fight. Rick yells at Paul on how he got his restraints off, but Paul says that Rick has his trust, and he wanted to see if he could get Rick's trust. He also tells him that he wants him to meet someone. Once inside the gates, the group is introduced to Gregory, the leader of Hilltop. He fills them in on the way thing work in the community, their numbers and their history. "...That's pretty much it", Gregory states. He wants people where he can rely on who can rely on them. He explains the trading system, and he is thankful that Jesus has brought them here. Rick, jokingly asks why he called Paul Jesus. Paul explains that that's his nickname, but also warns them of nearby walkers. Michonne spots someone at the gates. The group quickly prepares for a fight, but Paul claims that he's one of the Hilltop. Ethan arrives inside the gates, alone and quite shaken. He quickly explains that the Saviors took Crystal and that they killed David. Gregory asks him who killed him, and also asks if it was Negan who did it. Ethan says that he did. He also says that he needed to deliver a message. Gregory asks him what that message is. Ethan lunges at Gregory, driving a knife deep down in his stomach. Rick pounces on Ethan. Those loyal to Ethan attack Rick. Ethan is dead. Rick and his group are restrained by the Hilltop folks. It's chaotic and the factions loyal to Ethan and Gregory argue with each other. Jesus takes the role of peacemaker. He shouts at them that it's enough, and that someone needs to get Gregory to doctor Carson. He also asks Rick to come with him. Rick tells him that Ethan tried to kill Gregory, and that he needed to do something about it. Jesus understands his desicion, but he explains that it's not that simple. He asks Rick again to come with him. Act 3 Rick asks who Negan is. Jesus tells him that he'll hear about it from Gregory. He also mentions that they have to deal with a couple of walkers first. Jesus tells Rick that Gregory is now resting, and he also tells Rick that he should take a rest himself. Rick agrees to rest for a bit. The rest is short-lived. There is someone or something rustling around them. Michonne is alerted first. Michonne immediatly asks if someone else heard the noise she heard, but Rick didn't hear it. However, Andrea heard it too. A group of Ethan's supporters confront the group. They are seeking revenge. After defeating the supporters of Ethan, Jesus tells the group that he was afraid that something like that would've happened. Rick however, understands why they reacted in such an agressive manner. But Jesus says that it doesn't make it right to act that way. He also says the Gregory is ready to speak with Rick and his group. Gregory is recovering from his wounds but feels it important to discuss with Rick the arrangement proposed to him by Jesus. Gregory asks Rick if he considered Jesus' offer, because he wants to help Rick and vice versa. He mentions that he has a lot of stuff that Rick's group doesn't have. But he also says that Negan is a problem. He explains to Rick that he takes half of the Hilltop's supplies, but the deal will get worse over time. Rick however, asks if they could just stop Negan, which is something to consider to Gregory. Michonne tells Rick that there are some walkers outside the Hilltop that need clearing. After dealing with it, Rick asks Jesus why there are Saviors helping them. Jesus tells him that they help clear the walkers near Hilltop in exchange for half their supplies. He asks Rick if he had a good chat with Gregory, to which Rick replies that he thinks that he is a good man and that they can sort things out. Jesus is happy to hear it. Glenn alerts Rick of more walkers. Rick plans on going back to Alexandria. Jesus thanks Rick for coming to the Hilltop. He also says that he's always welcome to come to the Hilltop. Rick feels the same way. Jesus gives him some supplies as good faith, and he wishes him good luck on taking down Negan. With that, Rick and his group head out of Hilltop. They have supplies and the promise of much, much more. Michonne wants to know about Negan, but Rick interrupts her, saying that there are a couple walkers to deal with first. Michonne wants to know everything about Negan. She isn't sure about the deal, as she knows that the people at Hilltop fear the Saviors, to which she also says that Negan sounds scary. She also states that they don't need another enemy. Andrea agrees with Michonne. Rick says that they will need to Hilltop someday, that they can finally start living without fear again. Michonne alerts the group of more walkers. Rick orders Glenn to take down more walkers around the RV so that Rick can start it up. After clearing them, Rick asks Glenn why he's so quiet all of the sudden. Glenn tells Rick that he likes Hilltop a lot, and he wishes to stay there. Rick is happy for Glenn, and he can't wait to tell the others about it. They roll down the road, hopeful, cautious and tired. For the first time in a long while, what lies ahead may be entirely under their control. Stages To Be Added Credits * Glenn * Eric * Aaron * Rick Grimes * Abraham Ford * Michonne Hawthorne * Paul Monroe * Andrea * Gregory * Ethan Deaths * Multiple road bandits * Ethan (Off-Screen) Trivia To Be Added Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions